The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
A vehicle seat used as a rear seat of an automobile, for example, is provided with an armrest that is pivotable between a stored position where the armrest is stored in a seatback and an in-use position where the armrest is folded down toward the front side of the seat.
Two side frames of the armrest are pivotably coupled to support brackets of a back frame forming the framework of a seatback. On the support brackets, guide slots are formed so as to guide a stopper pin, secured to the side frames of the armrest, when the armrest pivots.
In such a structure of the armrest, debris tends to enter the guide slots formed on the support brackets. To prevent debris from entering the guide slots, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-78792, for example, protection members are provided in the joining portions between the armrest and the support brackets so as to fill the gaps extending in the axial direction.